wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tornado IDS
}} The Panavia Tornado IDS is a West German interdictor/strike aircraft that first appears in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History As the most advanced tactical interdictor/strike aircraft produced in Europe, the Panavia Tornado obviates NATO's lack of weapons standardization by carrying almost every relevant air-launched armament in the inventory. It achieves this task at high subsonic speeds, masked from detection by automatic, all-weather terrain following, and protected from air and surface threats by a range of active and passive self-defense aids. Meeting a challenging specification issued in the late 1960s, the Tornado's intended roles were interdiction, counter-air operations against airfields, battlefield interdiction, close air support, reconnaissance, maritime attack and point interception. An all-weather air superiority derivative, the Tornado ADV, was developed independently for UK requirements. Specific reconnaissance versions are the Luftwaffe's ECR and RAF's GR1A. Overview ''AirLand Battle The Tornado IDS is a powerful tank hunter available to West German and NATO decks. Carrying four highly accurate, fire-and-forget, extraordinarily powerful AGM-65D Maverick missiles, the IDS can wreak havoc on even top of the line tanks. The type is also useful for spot removal of command posts, or any ground target spotted by friendly forces. The two AIM-9L Sidewinders and BK-27 cannon also allow the Tornado IDS to attack helicopters, or strafe ground targets. The main drawbacks of the IDS are its Medium ECM and high cost. At 160 points per aircraft, it is a choice target for enemy fighters or SAM sites. While its Medium ECM is fair for defense, it is not ideal for dealing with either advanced AAMs or SAMs, and so a fighter or SEAD escort is a good idea if the IDS is to spend any time over enemy territory. Red Dragon In Wargame: Red Dragon the Tornado IDS is a 140-point multi-role combat aircraft available to West German and NATO decks. In place of the four AGM-65D Maverick missiles are four Mk.83 500kg bombs. The type retains its two AIM-9L Sidewinder missiles and BK-27 cannon. It carries good ECM (30%). Because of the loadout change, the player's tactics for employing the IDS must change as well. No longer ideal for spot removal of heavily armored assets (this mission has been passed to the F-4F Peace Rhine), the IDS is more useful against a broad range of general threats. The Mk.83 500kg bomb may not be as devastating as the 1000kg Mk.84, but it does pack strong explosive power (HE 15) and is useful for attacking light to medium armored vehicles, low-to-mid range tanks, support vehicles, infantry and their transports. The IDS can still be used to attack helicopters with its AIM-9L's and its cannon. The type is still vulnerable to enemy fighters and advanced SAMs, but after dropping its bomb load, will immediately evacuate (unless the "Auto-Evac Winchester" gameplay option is de-selected), leaving it less liable to receive return fire or to be intercepted. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery Screenshot109.jpg|Two West German Tornados Tornado IDS.png|In-game Icon See Also *Wikipedia: Tornado IDS Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Multirole Combat Aircraft Category:AirLand Battle West Germany arsenal Category:Red Dragon West Germany arsenal Category:Red Dragon aircraft